farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Udam
The Udam, also known as Flesh Eaters, are an antagonistic tribe of cannibalistic Neanderthals led by their chief Ull and his commander Dah that reside in the Northern Arctic Tundra of Oros in Far Cry Primal. They are one of the main antagonists in the game, preying on and killing the Wenja tribe that Takkar belongs to. They are weaker in terms of technonlogy and less armoured than the other main antagonists, the Izila. Description The Udam are barbaric and primitive cannibalistic Neanderthals who had migrated from Northern Europe into Oros. They are in conflict with the Wenja and the Izila tribes for resources and territory. They resemble Neanderthalshttp://blog.ubi.com/far-cry-primal-designing-look-stone-age-fantasy/ and revere a relic called the Stone Woman, based on the Venus of Willendorf. Being Neanderthals, their facial structure is noticeably different from the other tribes, as well as having significantly more body hair and an overall stocky, ape-like appearance. The Udam speak the same language as the Wenja, but with a heavy accent. They are slowly becoming extinct due to the tribe's mass-affliction with "Skull Fire", a byproduct of their cultural habit of consuming fallen humans out of desperation, as well as through generations of inbreeding. From their homeland in the snowy northern mountains, holding the Big Darwa Fort as their base of operations, the Udam have become fierce killers with a taste for human flesh.http://megapanda.net/11-far-cry-primal/392-udam-tribe Dying out from disease and succumbing to the rarity of resources in the harsh, mountainous tundra, the Udam started to move away from the comfort of their ice caverns, wreaking havoc on enemy tribes. Ull, their brutal leader, declared war on those who encroached on his land and set out to find what he believes to be a better future for his people and his children. The valley of Oros, lush and populated by vast amounts of plants and animals, is where the Udam long to inhabit, but in their violent and cannibalistic ways they have provoked the Wenja and Izila into attempting to drive them out. Warfare The Udam are fierce and brutish warriors, often covering their skin in blood as war paint. They will relentlessly charge at their enemies, stunning them with their clubs and chipping away at their health with poison. The Udam like to prey on the Wenja tribe in particular, as they are shown to have a habit of ruthlessly attacking and stealing from the Wenja, as well as capturing and consuming members of the tribe in an attempt to gain their strength to fight off their Skull Fire disease. They also kill mammoths in order to take their skulls for the bone trees that they use to mark their territories and scare away enemies, occasionally wearing masks and armour made of these bones to protect themselves from their foe's weapons. The Udam coat their arrows and bombs with rot fumes that poison and confuse targets to gain an advantage over their rival tribes. The Udam also use these poisonous fumes to block access to their homeland and valuables. When targeted by poison, victims slowly weaken and lose their bearings. Takkar, warrior of the Wenja, and Sayla, a gatherer, discovered an antidote to the poison,http://ca.ign.com/wikis/far-cry-primal/Into_Udam_Land rendering the Udam weak without their toxic tactics. Some Wenja also use the poison in their own equipment as the story of Far Cry Primal progresses. Even though the Udam despise the Wenja, they have developed a deeper hatred for the Izila fire masters, for they are more violent and more aggressive than the other two tribes, using Udam as slaves and for sacrificial purposes. Ull, chief of the Udam, has countless burns on his face from the many altercations between the two tribes. Udam society/culture is shown to be patriarchal, since all of their warriors and hunters are shown to be males. Udam females can be found within outposts, and they will flee in fear upon ecountering danger. Notable Members * Ull (Leader and War Chief) * Dah (Commander) * Mog (Warrior) * Ull's Daughter * Ull's Son Units * Chieftains * Scourges * Spearmen * Archers * Hunters * Slingers * Warriors Trivia * The Udam look like the now-extinct species Homo neanderthalensis, commonly known as Neanderthals. Their extinction story is based on how the Neanderthals went extinct after the ice age,https://news.ubisoft.com/article/far-cry-primal-designing-look-stone-age-fantasy but not before interbreeding with modern-day Homo sapiens. * The Skull Fire that the Udam suffer from is likely a prehistoric version of Kuru or Creutzfeldt–Jakob disease, a form of transmissible spongiform encephalopathy afflicting those who consume human flesh, especially the brain. Kuru symptoms include headaches, bouts of insane laughter, and trembling.https://medlineplus.gov/ency/article/001379.htm The human brain tissue contains many infectious prions that are transmitted by cannibals, resembling the Udam's condition. * The Udam are similar to, and possibly based on, the Wendol, a cannibalistic tribe of cave people who worship a stone woman. They were from Michael Crichton's book Eaters of the Dead, and from its 1999 film adaptation The 13th Warrior. * Udam units can be recognized from a distance by the bright-red blood body paint on them, in contrast to the white of the Wenja and the blue of the Izila. *They are bit taller than their based species, as an average size of a Neanderthal was 5’4” (165cm) tall. Ull and Dah is a good example of this, since they are the tallest of all Udams. References Category:Enemies Category:Far Cry Primal Factions Category:Factions Category:Udam Category:Deceased Category:Enemy Factions